Dragon Ball Z ChiChi's Fury and Rage Part 1
by Siberianhusky89
Summary: Well there's a secret that Goten and Trunks have'ta stop Chichi from hearing read and review
1. Dragon Ball Z ChiChi's Fury and Rage 1

Dragon Ball Z  
  
Chi-Chi's fury and rage Part 1  
  
Note: Not the creator of story and. Thank you creators without you I  
wouldn't be making this. Also note. Chi-Chi scares me sometimes.  
  
It was a normal day at Goku's house, same as usual, Gohan studying, Goten playing video games with Trunks. But what's this? Gohan is sneaking out of his studying. Interesting, well not really, he does it all the time. "Are you ready Gohan?" Goku said. "Yup, ready dad." They fly away. Chi-chi sees this. She is not happy at all. "OOH! That Goku and Gohan. I really hate when they do this. A rage of anger surged through Chi-chi. "Mom! I just felt a powerful Chi (Power energy)." Goten said while going to the kitchen. "I bet they're out training. Those two, I swear!" She said then punched through the wall. "M.m.maybe we should go ahead and tell her." Trunks suggested. "I can't. I promised Gohan no matter what I wouldn't tell." Goten said. "I can still tell. She's scaring me. She's like super mom. The power of two times an ssj2." Trunks said. "No! Don't tell her or else." Goten said. "Or else what?" Trunks said. "We'll fight. That's or else what." Goten concluded. "O.K. Jesus." Trunks said.  
  
Chi-Chi was suddenly so mad she had enough chi to fly. "OH MY! She can fly. What if she sees what dad and Gohan are doing?" Goten asked. "Well. We could distract her or stop her or something. We could get her in a wrong sense of direction so that she won't find them." Trunks exclaimed. "We better go quick cause she's leaving." Goten said. And so they followed her so she wouldn't figure out what they were doing (Goku and Gohan. And no they're not doing you know what. Disgusting mind if you thought so). Thus ending this part of the 


	2. Dragon Ball Z ChiChi's Fury and Rage Par...

Dragon Ball Z  
  
Chi-Chi's fury and rage Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not the creator of show and. Thank you creators without you I  
wouldn't be making this. Also note. Chi-Chi scares me sometimes.  
  
"Aw, don't sweat it Goten. She may be scary," Trunk said. "EHERM that's my mom you're talking about." Goten said. "Oh right sorry. But she's only human. So she can fly big deal." Trunks said. "We're talking about the person who turned me SSJ IN THE FIRST PLACE." Goten said. "Oh, NOW it's a big deal, Wait your mom?" Trunks asked. "Yup, she pushed me hard enough to do it." Goten said. "Oh, new word of advice, Be afraid, be very afraid." Trunks said. "Err, what are you going to choose be afraid or don't?" Goten asked. "Be afraid." Trunks said.  
  
"When I get my hands on Goku I'll rip his head off as my trophy. As for Gohan, He'll be studying in the woods with the animals." Chi-Chi said. "Where are those two?" She looked around for any traces of them. "Grr, I'll get those two even if it takes forever!" She shouted which echoed. Meanwhile, at a shop that Goku and Gohan are at. "Hey dad, did you hear mom's voice?" Gohan asked. "Yes, but she's at home. Damn, she must have huge lungs.  
  
"There! I can sense her Chi. its right there!" Goten cried out. "Are you sure?" Trunks asked. "Yes, I lived with my mom a long time and do you think I wouldn't know my own mothers chi?" Goten asked. "Good point. But it's not too big. To think I was worried." Trunks said. When they reached there it was a bear. "That's your mom's chi at normal?" Trunks asked. "Yes. Of course it wasn't big to me so." Goten said. "Oh my god, were really doomed." Trunks replied. "Yes, we certainly are." Goten replied.  
  
Chi-chi was flying through the city. People were looking at her, scared that she could fly. "I'll get you two. What are you looking at!?" Chi-chi yelled. She smashed nine people that were in her way through nine- teen buildings. "Oh my god, she's crazy!" a lady yelled. Chi-chi stopped flying for a few seconds "You would go crazy to if your son and husband left to do who knows what!!!" Chi-chi yelled. The lady went through ten buildings cause of Chi-chi's screams.  
  
"OH NO!" Goten said. "My mom's getting closer." "Don't worry Goten, I have a plan." Trunks obviously said. They huddled up and gotten whispered the plan. They flew off to where the yell came from after the plan making. "Let's ask around." Trunks said. "Hey, have you seen a crazy woman?" Trunks asked. "HEY!" Goten yelled. "Oops, sorry about that, Goten." Trunks said. "Have you seen his crazy mother is what I meant?" Trunks said. "Why you!!! I aught to rip your lungs out Trunks. "Yea right. Like you could even rip a peace of toilet paper?" Trunks said. "Hey!" Goten said in a rather scared voice. "Relax Goten it was a j.j.j.j.joke?" Trunks said. "It's your m.MOM!!!" Trunks said. "Do we do the plan?" Goten said. "I. I guess so." Trunks and Goten hid in an ally. "Ouch! That's my head, not my shoulders." Trunks said. "Sorry." Goten said.  
  
Gohan, who was obviously Goten and Trunks walked in front of Chi-chi. "Hi mom, I'm sorry I flew away from my studies but I needed studying materials." Goten said, trying to sound like Gohan. Chi-chi suddenly was back to normal, and calmed down again. "That's o.k. as long as you were doing something important. But where's Goku?" Chi-chi asked. "I believe he said something about buying food." Goten responded. "Oh. o.k. Let's go home and wait for them to get back home." Chi-chi said.  
  
How long do you think Goten and Trunks can keep this up for? What are they  
hiding? Why am I so scared of Chi-chi? Find out on the next episode and  
stuff. 


	3. The Rage and fury of Chichi 3

Dragon Ball Z  
  
Chi-Chi's fury and rage Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Not the creator of show and... Thank you creators without you I  
wouldn't be making this. Also note... Chi-Chi scares me sometimes, and chapter 1 is short because it's kind of like an intro to what happens in  
the beginning.  
  
"Now, be a good boy and study." Chi-chi said. "Yes mom." Goten said convincingly. "Good." Chi-chi said, and she left the room. "This is stupid, Goten." Trunks said. "Yeah well it was your idea." Goten said. "Not that, I mean us doing the work while your brother was the one who should be doing it in the first place." Trunks replied. "Who cares about that? How the heck are we supposed to get out of this costume without getting caught or getting Gohan in trouble?" Goten asked. "Ph, forget Gohan." Trunks said. "Yea but, err (Thinks of something good to say so Trunks wouldn't give away about Gohan) your brilliant plans would have gone to waste." Goten replied. "Hmm... Yea, you have a point. After all my plans were brilliant." Trunks replied.  
  
In the kitchen Chi-chi is cleaning dishes. "Gohan, are you still studying?" Chi-chi asked. "Yea mom, I'm doing... Psst, what's that one math called that starts with an A?" Goten asked. "It's called Algebra." Trunks replied. "Algebra, we're err... I'm doing a bit of that." Goten replied. "Good." Chi-chi said. "After that, do History." Chi-chi said. "Aw, but it says lies about how Hercule defeated Cell!" Goten replied. "Well, you should see what they thought happened." Chi-chi replied. "Fine, I'll do it." Goten replied. "It's still live bull though." Goten whispered to Trunks.  
  
"Dad, we should get back soon. Mom will get suspicious." Gohan said at a different store. "Oh, Lighten up Gohan. Since when has your mom ever stopped us before? "You really have a short memory don't you dad. Of course, unless if it is about battle." Gohan responded. "Relax. We'll be home and... wait your Chi-chi is at home. We need Goten to lure her out of the house." Goku said. "Sir may I borrow the phone?" "Sure." The guy behind the counter said. Goku grabbed the phone, and dialed home.  
  
"... And Hurcule saved the world from..." Goten read, stopping from the ring of the phone. "Hello? Oh Goku, dear, where are you right now?" Chi-chi said in the kitchen. "...Yes, yes, uh-huh, yes...Ok... I don't think Goten is here. He might be at Bulma's but let me check. Gohan, have you seen Goten?" Chi-chi called out. "Err... Yea, I'll go get him." Goten said. "Trunks, can you manage?" Goten asked. "Yea, I think I can manage alone." Trunks responded. "Goten!" Goten yelled pretending still to be Gohan. "I'm Coming Gohan." Goten said. "Yea Gohan?" Goten asked so Chi-chi would be convinced. "Mom needs you." Goten responded. "O.k. bro." Goten responded. Goten raced downstairs. "Yes mom?" Goten asked. "Dad's on the phone and wants to speak to you." Chi-chi responded. "O.k. thanks mom." Goten said and grabbed the phone.  
  
"Listen Goten, lure mommy out of the house for us. I don't care what excuse you use, just get her out of the house." Goku said, over the phone. "O.k. See you dad. Goten hung up the phone. "So what did daddy need?" Chi- chi asked. "Err... He said I should rent a movie for us. But I need an adult mom. Could you come with me mom?" Goten said. That was all he could think of. "Sure dear." Chi-chi said. "Let's not tell Gohan though, he might sneak off." "O.K, Mom." Goten said. They left, and Goten held Chi-chi by the arms and flew off. Chi-chi seemed very uncomfortable.  
  
Trunks is all alone... What does he do now? "Forget this, I'm going home to-" Trunks said, only to be interrupted by a rapping noise at the door. "Who is it?" Trunks asked. "It's us." Goku said. "Thank God you guys are here." Trunks said. "We had to go through so much trouble to keep Gohan from being in trouble so we could get everything ready."  
  
"Why are you wearing that...?" Gohan asked looking at the disguise. "Well, your mom was pissed because you weren't studying and..." Trunks explained everything. "WHAT? MOM WAS FLYING?" Gohan said. "Yes... It was very scary. Anyways, we have another problem, how are we going to hide all those cars that are coming for your mom's b-day, without your mom seeing them?" Trunks said. "Yea, we never thought of that. Umm we could hide them behind the trees in the backyard forest." Goku said. "Well that's a good idea." Gohan said. "We have to call now! We don't have much time!" Trunks said. "Why don't we have much time?" Goku asked. "Well, Goten's excuse to get her out was to tell her that they needed a movie!" Trunks said. "Wow, that won't give us much time." Gohan said.  
  
While at the movie store, "Mom I also need some new clothing, please." Goten said. "Oh, alright we will get some new clothing, but why would you ask for some new clothing?" Chi-Chi said. "Well mine keep ripping, and it gets cold." Goten said. "Oh, I can just sew them up... unless they're too big of holes to do it." Chi-Chi said. "Well actually..." Goten said. "Oh alright, lets go get some clothes." Chi-chi said.  
  
"All right, everyone should be here in an hour or so... Let's just hope Goten bought us some more time..." Goten said. Ding Dong! Gohan answers the door. "Hi Yamcha... Yea she's out. We want to make it a surprise... The cake? It's like her favorite, Carrot cake..." (THIS IS MY DAMN STORY IF I SAY SHE LIKES CARROT CAKE THEN SHE LIKES IT) an hour later... "O.K. everyone is here but Vegeta... Of course..." Ding Dong. Goku gets the door this time. "Well, what a surprise..." Goku said "Can it, I'm here for the party... Plus a little entertainment... A fight perhaps?" Vegeta said. "Sorry, Chi-Chi hates fights, unless it's for a college education." Goku said.  
  
Back with Chi-chi and Goten again. "O.K. We're done shopping, let's go home shall we?" Chi-chi said. "O.K. Mom." Goten responded. A half an hour later. "I'll get the bags in mom..." Goten said. Goten took the bags and went inside and hid. Chi-chi went in. "Goten you forgot to turn on the lights." Chi-chi said. Chi-chi turned on the lights and everyone but Vegeta yelled "Surprise, Happy Birthday Chi-chi." "Oh my god you remembered after all." Chi-chi said. "I guess I won't need this." Chi-chi said taking out a machine gun and throwing it. "Err... Dear why did you have that in the first place?" Goku asked. "Well, just in case you forgot..." They partied all night and stuff... The bedroom had a little action too... *Wink *Wink... anyways the party was good and every guy got drunk and they started fighting... except Goku and Vegeta never got to fight each other and Goku won the rest of the battles he was fighting... THE END 


End file.
